HISTORIAS DE AMOR
by PIMPI
Summary: SakuNaru:Siento sus labios devorando los míos sus grandes manos rozan mi piel sobre la ropa SakuHatake:Me levanto y entro sin hace ruido al baño, veo tu cuerpo finamente esculpido por los dioses SakuSasu:alzas la mirada y me dices que hoy conoceré lo que es un hombre sonrió ladinamente mientras que con las manos me deshago del resto de tu vestimenta SakuSai...
1. Chapter 1

Tienes un par de meses intentando conquistarlo queriendo que él te vea como algo mas, has encontrado cientos de pretextos para estar a su lado, has hecho de todo para atraer su atención y dejarme a un lado inventándole que salgo con alguien que yo nunca me fijaría en él. Eres inteligente no lo niego, me has sorprendido pero estas jugando sin conocer bien a tu contrincante y eso podría causarte una derrota.

Él me ha dicho que esta noche le has prometido una sorpresa, yo solo lo miro imaginando cosas tontas cuando tu y yo sabemos que esta noche planeas confesártele y entregarle tú pureza, me pongo de pie lo beso en la mejilla y le guiño un ojo; no sabes cuanto tiempo estuve esperando esto para poder hacer yo mi único movimiento en este absurdo juego del amor que comenzaste.

Se que su cita es en la noche así que he aprovechado para invitarlo a comer, él como siempre no se ha negado, durante la comida disfruto de su voz de sus sonrisas que me hacen sentir viva, lo tomo de la mano y le hago saber que lo necesito pero eso él ya lo sabe. Pronto se vuelve de noche y sabemos lo tarde que es para encontrarse contigo así que decidimos seguir juntos, caminamos por las calles riendo y sin prestar atención a todo lo que nos rodea; lo veo entrar en un bar yo lo sigo sin decir palabra, hemos estado tomando recordando momentos buenos y otros malos me disculpo antes de ponerme de pie sus ojos me siguen yo lo se, en el baño escucho a unas chicas hablar sobre tu siguiente movimiento no me sorprende que aun no te des por vencida, aguardo a que el baño se vacié mojo mi nuca y retoco un poco mis labios, me dirijo a la salida del lugar y muerdo mi boca captando su atención.

Siento sus labios devorando los míos sus grandes manos rozan mi piel sobre la ropa yo enredo mis dedos entre su pelo, la privacidad del pasillo ya no es suficiente; me invita a pasar al instante percibo tu aroma y sonrió sutilmente.

Lo beso quiero que sienta la adrenalina, que perciba tu presencia con mi ayuda pero mi sabor ciega sus sentidos, nos encaminamos a las escaleras y las subimos entre caricias torpes y besos entrecortados despojándonos poco a poco de la ropa, abre la puerta de la habitación y se detiene; se que él ya sabe que tu has estado aquí pero no le importa y vuelve a mi, me besa en los labios luego en el cuello muerde un poco mi hombro y me tira en la cama, me acaricia me prueba me hace el amor como nunca, siento vibrar todo mi cuerpo y el ritmo de mi corazón se acelera con cada uno de sus movimientos; es excitante saber que el siente todo lo que yo, se que mueres de tristeza de coraje de celos pero eso a nosotros no nos importa. Me abraza y cubre nuestra desnudes con las sabanas, me besa y me dice que me ama yo entrelazo mi pierna con la suya lo beso y le digo que lo amo.

He fingido dormir, he sentido como se pone de pie y escucho como abre el closet para después oír tus lloriqueos, abro los ojos y la habitación esta vacía escucho la puerta de la calle abrirse y cerrarse en un instante, él no ha vuelto a la cama pero antes de ir a buscarlo te miro por la ventana, mis ojos jade se cruzan con tu nublada vista aperlada, te muestro una amplia sonrisa y te dirijo un ademan de despedida.

Bajo las escaleras y lo encuentro sentado en el sofá mirando al techo, me recuesto en su pecho él acaricia mi pelo y me pregunta desde cuando es que lo sabia, alzo los hombros y le quito importancia a mi respuesta y yo le pregunto cuando es que te noto, él desenreda mi pelo con sus dedos y me contesta que un poco antes de que comenzara a hacerme el amor, reímos un poco para después volver a tocar el cielo juntos pero esta vez sin tu presencia vigilando; estoy segura que esta noche has descubierto que el amor es un juego hecho solo para dos y tu hace medio año que estas fuera, es que Naruto y yo lo comenzamos a jugar antes de darnos cuenta.


	2. Chapter 2

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece solo están siendo utilizados para entretenimiento personal y de los lectores.

ENTRE LA PASIÓN Y EL AMOR ESTA LA PROTECCIÓN

El extravagante color de mi pelo esta esparcido sobre la almohada, mi espalda blanca totalmente al descubierto y tu parte favorita de mí cuerpo ligeramente cubierta por la sabanas; el ruido de la regadera me ha despertado contigo en el cuarto de baño este seria el momento indicado para salir de la cama y buscar un nuevo colchón, pero estoy cansada de seguir huyendo tal vez hoy sea el día de "querer" de nuevo. Me levanto y entro sin hace ruido al baño, veo tu cuerpo finamente esculpido por los dioses cada gota de agua pareciera deslizarse suavemente por tu piel, mis ojos encuentran tus bicolores orbes, quien diría que alguna vez te vería tan desprotegido; me muestras una picara sonrisa de esas que siempre llevas bajo la mascara, me introduzco al pequeño espacio el agua comienza a humedecer mi piel, siento tus fuertes brazos rodear mi cintura me unes a ti y nuestros cuerpos se reconocen al instante, mis labios no tardan en reclamar tu sabor y nuestras lenguas comienzan una danza que me hace suspirar, una de tus manos sube por mi espalda hasta llegar a enredarse en mi pelo y me hundes en tus labios con mas fuerza llegas al fondo para después salir por oxigeno que nos permita continuar. Pegas mi cuerpo al frio azulejo tomas una de mis piernas ayudándome a enredarla a tu cintura atrayéndote hacia mi, tu boca recorre mi cuello mientras que con una mano acaricias mis pequeños pechos y con la otra me entregas el cielo con tus largos dedos, un grito de placer escapa de mis labios; mi vista disfruta ver tu boca saboreando el elixir que deje en tus dedos, te vuelvo a besar yo también quiero probar, tus manos sujetan mis caderas que con algo de fuerza me levantan del piso al instante entrelazo mis pies en tu espalda permitiéndote entrar, poco a poco la fuerza y la velocidad aumentan, echas la cabeza hacia atrás y yo clavo mis uñas en tus hombros, los dos gozamos de tan magnifico final.

Llevamos dos semanas compartiendo cama y algo mas, sabemos que esta noche Naruto volverá ninguno de nosotros lo quiere lastimar pero aun así me has dicho que me amas que me quede a tu lado, yo no creo sentir amor por ti incluso dudo que lo vuelva a sentir la partida del rubio hace mas de una año se llevo lo mejor de mi vacio mi corazón y nunca entendí por que lo eligió a él en lugar de a mi. No niego que has sido el mejor sexo de mi vida has despertado una ardiente pasión que solo tú puedes calmar, pero por lo que te he elegido a ti es por que solo en tus brazos he sentido seguridad, me quedo contigo por que tú me proteges de todo y todos inclusive de mí.

Hoy pretendes decirle que soy tuya, que no se me acerque pero yo te he pedido tiempo quiero ser yo quien se lo diga. Me lo encuentro en el camino, me cuenta que lo ha encontrado pero que se niega a volver, veo en sus ojos la tristeza y decepción, lo abrazo y le pido perdón le prometo que él regresara, le regalo una sonrisa junto con un beso en la mejilla, esta apunto de besarme en los labios cuando un puño choca contra su cara, siento tu mano tomado mi brazo y hacerme hacia tras; el no sabe que ha pasado o por que lo has hecho, nos mira extrañado dejas que vea tu ojo carmesí con eso nos demuestras que estas dispuesto a todo por retenerme a ´tu lado, el me mira sonríe suavemente e inclina la cabeza como despedida.

La aldea no tarada en enterarse que Hatake Kakashi sale con su ex-alumna, algunos nos juzgan pero eso no nos importa tú solo me quieres amar y yo solo quiero que me ames, a los dos lo que nos une es un lazo de protección de futuros daños al corazón.

Déjenme sus comentarios…Gracias por leer…


	3. Chapter 3

Muchísimas gracias a todos lo que dedican su tiempo a leer la historia, a las que comentan, y añaden a favoritos…

**SACRIFICIO DE AMOR**

Se supone que hoy festejaría mi primer año con el ninja copia, pero Tsunade y su extraña petición me volvieron a la realidad, me recordó que antes de la pasión esta el amor y que por este último hay que hacer sacrificios, Kakashi junto con su protección serian el mío.

De regreso a casa me tope con el motivo de mi sacrificio venía de la mano de esa que una vez nos vio hacer el amor, le pedí unos minutos para hablar con él, Naruto asintió y después de despedirse con un beso de Hinata caminamos juntos a la sobra de un árbol de cerezo; le sonreí y le pedí que protegiera a Kakashi de si mismo él no entendió, pero antes de que comenzara a hacerme preguntas le dije que me iría pero que volvería trayendo conmigo lo que él mas quería, que cumpliría mi promesa si él cumplía la suya de cuidar por mi al peliplata que nos ve a la distancia.

Dejo a Naruto con muchas dudas mientras corro a brazos del que me ama, le explico que la Hokague me ha mandado a una misión que será de dos días máximo nada importante que cuando regrese festejaremos como se debe, se que soy una mentirosa a un no se cuando volveré y mucho menos se si él quedra festejar conmigo después de que se entere de lo que voy hacer.

Han pasado dos meses pero finalmente hoy te he encontrado, tus amigos amenazan mi cuello y otros puntos vitales yo sigo inmóvil como también inmóvil esta esa sombra que me ha venido vigilando de lejos desde que salí asegurándose que cumpla mi objetivo; veo tu figura salir de la cueva desenvainas tu Katana y con un movimiento de cabeza haces que los demás se alejen de mi, pones el inicio de la hoja en mi mejilla izquierda y me preguntas que hago aquí, yo no contesto, alegas que no soy mas que una molestia de la que deberías deshacerte; muevo mi rostro haciendo que cortes mi piel te sorprende tal acto y después ríes diciendo que no piensas volver, me acerco a ti mientras te digo que yo no estoy aquí para pedirte que vuelvas que yo solo quiero distraerte de tu venganza, que como pienso hacer eso si estoy muerta comentas al tiempo que hundes la katana en un falso abdomen que se hace humo; -de una manera divertida- te susurro al oído mientras que la punta de mi lengua juega con tu oído y cuello, te volteas y me tomas de la cara tus ojos se vuelven rojos mientras yo lamo y muerdo mis labios, al instante siento como son aprisionados entre los tuyos, un beso tosco y rudo es el inicio de mi sacrificio.

Me invitas a pasar yo te sonrío dejando afuera a una furiosa pelirroja junto con dos extrañados chicos, me doy cuenta que la cueva solo es una fachada para una cómoda estancia; te quitas la parte de arriba de tu vestuario dejándola a un lado junto con tu katana, yo me recuesto en el futón siendo devorada por tu mirada, te pones en cuatro dejando mi cuerpo bajo el tuyo rompes la ropa que me cubre y me descalzas bruscamente, te parece agradar lo que vez hundes tu nariz en mi cuello seguida de tus dientes que se encajan duramente, alzas la mirada y me dices que hoy conoceré lo que es un hombre sonrió ladinamente mientras que con las manos me deshago del resto de tu vestimenta. Todo se vuelve una locura, tus manos lastiman tanto como erizan mi piel, tu boca se convierte en un extractor de la conciencia tomando por asalto cualquier parte de mi cuerpo dejando tu marca por mi blanca piel, yo no me quedo atrás y te demuestro que también llevo un demonio dentro, te araño el pecho la espalada y toda parte que dejes a la intemperie, te muerdo el labio hasta hacerlo sangrar y saboreó de tu piel hasta que me canso, tomo un kunai y lo deslizo por tu clavícula dejando trazos de sangre que limpio con mi lengua, te tomo por sorpresa y lo paso por tu mejilla te enfureces y te adentras en mi cuerpo sin aviso, me sientas sobre tus muslos y comienzas un frenético vaivén, acercas el kunai y haces varios cortes en mi espalda, de alguna extraña forma el dolor se convierte en placer y culminamos a la vez. Nos tiramos cansados y dejamos que nuestras respiraciones se tranquilicen, me preguntas que rayos ha sido eso, te contesto que un sacrificio, me miras desconcertado, te confieso que Naruto una vez me sacrifico a mi y que yo hoy he sacrificado a mi viejo amante para que tu mañana sacrifiques tu venganza, aun no entiendes me pongo de pie y te explico que todos son sacrificios de amor, me inclino y tomo entre mis labios esa parte de ti que me llevo al bendito infierno, ahogas un gemido te miro de reojo me sonríes y dices que nunca sacrificarías tu venganza por amor que tu nunca te enamoraras, aumento la velocidad tanto como la profundidad haciendo que te deshagas de reprimendas con un grito, me siento y te veo mientras trago ese amargo sabor, "si supieras que amar no siempre implica el enamorarse" pienso antes de que vuelvas a demostrarme el ardiente dolor de la lujuria.

Han pasado siete meses, siete meses de moretones y mordidas repartidas, siete meses de finas heridas con el filo de un kunai o en su defecto una shuriken, siete meses lejos del amor y la protección. Todas las noches salgo de la cueva y me acerco al lago donde me hundo mientras veo a la luna y platico a solas con una sombra que ha permanecido oculta en silencio, una sombra que no me juzga solo intenta comprenderme y hacerme feliz de vez en cuando con una sonrisa.

Otros tres meses han pasado, finalmente hoy me iré y tú harás ese sacrificio ayudándome a cumplir una vieja promesa. Me miras y me preguntas por que sonrió, te digo que me marcho, dices que te duele y que lo lamentas pero que no dejaras tu venganza por mi, que no sabes si me amas, niego con la cabeza y te explico que no me importa si me amas por que me llevo conmigo algo de ti que siempre me amara, me miras extrañado y bajas la vista… ya lo has notado, mis manos acarician mi vientre, tu vista vuelve a mis ojos te digo que te esperaremos en casa que llego la hora de tu sacrificio de amor, tus ojos se vuelven rojos estas furioso y pretendes sujetarme pero desaparezco en el aire dejando solo una mancha de tinta negra en tu palma, gritas mi nombre lo escucho a la distancia, suspiro y sonrió pues se que pronto nos volveremos a ver.

sasusakulove14

Hola…gracias por tu comentario y pues este fue el SasuSaku; lo del ItaSaku lamentablemente no esta incluido pero esa hubiera sido una buena idea.

GIZETLEO 8/27/13 . chapter 2

Muchas gracias…espero y te siga intrigando la historia, cualquier cosa no dudes en comentarlo

yunno

Gracias, gracias…

Nathix.G 8/26/13 . chapter 2

Hola ¿Qué te ha parecido? Cada vez complicando mas la situación XP…muchas gracias por tus Reviews.

Dejen sus R/comentarios/dudas/etc… Dos capítulos mas y acabamos con las historias de amor


	4. Chapter 4

Mi felicidad

A mi regreso encontré la promesa de Naruto cumplida, mi peliplata encontró en unos nuevos brazos la protección que yo deje de darle, Kakashi me había dejado atrás ahora solo era un mal recuerdo en su vida, a un que siempre negué amarle sentí como algo dentro de mi se rompía tenia la esperanza de ser feliz a su lado. Naruto y Hinata vieron el reflejo de su amor en un pequeño rubio ojos aperlados, en el momento que me entere de su felicidad me arrepentí de sacrificar así la mía pero después comprendí que la culpable de esta historia era yo.

Con el tiempo mi estado se noto los susurros y juicios no faltaban en mi camino, incluso mis viejos compañeros me negaron el beneficio de la duda, Kakashi la última vez que me dirigió la palabra fue para decir que me odiaba que hubiera sido mejor que yo nunca hubiera regresado, Naruto simplemente dijo que ya no creía en mi que si todo este tiempo estuve encamada con alguien mas no le hubiera echo cumplir una promesa idiota. Sin tener el apoyo de esos dos los ataques no se hicieron esperar, los aldeanos no aceptarían en sus calles a una indecente, se que si tú hubieras estado me habrías defendido pero acompañaste a la hokague a algún tipo de reunión en Suna.

Pasados los meses la presencia de un azabache se noto, solo en ese instante las miradas dejaron de acusarme e intentaron pedir perdón pero el mal estaba hecho el fruto de mi vientre se había ido, Sasuke me abrazo para después acabar con todos los que me convirtieron en una sombra de lo que fui, Naruto intento detenerlo pero la fuerza y odio que ahora el azabache tenia contra la aldea y sus habitantes era incontenible ya no solo le habían arrebatado a su familia en el pasado sino que la habían atacado en el presente; mi rubio amigo murió en manos de mi promesa cumplida; el pelinegro me invito a ir con él pero yo sabia bien que a alguien tendrían que culpar de tal masacre y no dejaría que lo acusaran y persiguieran como un perro por algo que esta maldita aldea merecía.

Me quede mirando como reconstruían los cascarones de Konoha y como todos me apuntaban como la culpable, te mire venir junto con Tsunade que al instante reacciono y muy a pesar de su corazón me condeno a muerte, yo estaba lista para recibir mi castigo, por amar, pero tu figura intervino y me defendió de todo ataque, fuiste tu quien me saco de mi infierno alejándome y convirtiéndote en un renegado con tal de mantenerme a salvo.

Así es como hoy solo tu sigues a mi lado, solo tu has podido perdonarme, solo tu has aceptado mis besos y caricias sucias, solo tu comprendes al amor como yo. Soy feliz, por que hoy estoy dispuesta a abrir para ti mi vida mi alma y mi corazón. Quien diría que eras tu quien hiciera un sacrificio por mi.

Se que estas cerca del rio, me siento a tu lado y apoyo mi cabeza en tu hombro me dices que nunca me dejaras sola que serás como la luna en mi vida, te sonrió y me pongo a horcajadas sobre ti para darte un beso lento y cálido, cuando se termina me dices que no es necesario que me amas pero que no quieres que este de esa forma contigo por compromiso, yo vuelvo a sonreír y mirándote a los ojos te digo que lo hago por amor que ahora comprendo que amar a alguien no significa tener que sufrir que por eso de hoy en adelante quiero ser feliz a tu lado que ya nada necesito si te tengo a ti.

Me abrazas por la cintura y ahora eres tú el que comienza a besarme, siento como delicadamente me desnudas para después recostarme en el pasto, tu boca recorre mi rostro baja por mi cuello para después hacerse de mis pechos, siento una de tus manos subir por mi pierna mientras que con la otra te despojas de tu ropa, tu piel es tan blanca como la luna pareces el hijo que ella siempre deseo, las yemas de tus manos suben y bajan suavemente por toda la extensión de mi cuerpo besas mi cuello, me invitas a lamer tus dedos y mientras susurras que me amas me haces tocar las estrellas de manera fina y diferente a todas las que otras veces llegue al cielo, dejas que mis manos acaricien tu elegante figura eres como fruta madura, las ganas dentro de mi aumentan queriendo recibir de ti todo lo que me puedas ofrecer, acudes a mi petición siento como nos unimos y con algo de tiempo nos convertimos en uno, sellamos este acto de amor con un beso. Estamos desnudos bajo la luna escuchando el agua correr me pego a tu pecho y el compas de tu corazón junto con el calor de tus brazos rodeándome me hacen quedarme profundamente dormida.

Ya no importa por cuanto pase o cuantas veces me equivoque se que tú eres el correcto que tú serás de hoy en adelante mi razón para vivir –Te Amo Sai-

GIZETLEO : Hola muchas gracias… espero y este capitulo también te haya gustado

Nathix.G : :D Shhh el sasukito murió … este capitulo es un poco mas confuso espero y te haya agradado.

Dejen sus R…

Prox. Capitulo gran final …


	5. Chapter 5 Final

Les dejo el capitulo final de esta mini historia…gracias por su tiempo Fav. Seguidores y Comentarios…

Advertencia Final abierto…espero y les guste

Fantasía de Amor

Hace un mes que Sai murió, Konoha me arrebato lo único que me mantenía con vida se lo llevo para nunca mas devolvérmelo, como se atrevieron a quitarme lo que era realmente mío como yo de él, después de haber entregado todo me queda solo la soledad y el miedo un terrible miedo a volverme loca.

Llevo un tiempo caminado sin rumbo, pensando en el hubiera que jamás llegara tratando de sanar mi corazón, no se por que pero no puedo parar de llorar y ni siquiera intento curar las heridas que me dejo la batalla anterior, como puedo sobrevivir sin él.

Cuando todo esto comenzó pensé en buscar a Sasuke pero después recapacite no tenia sentido buscar su compañía cuando todo lo que toco se marchita, incluso intente entregarme pero si lo hiciera si me rindo ante ellos él habrá muerto en vano. Es por eso que sigo aquí ocultándome en las sombras y peleando cuando es necesario, vivir es lo único que me queda.

Ya ha pasado cerca de un año y por alguna extraña razón me siento perdida y no es que no sepa donde estoy si no que siento que esto no es verdad, que todo lo que he pasado es una ilusión, siento que juegan conmigo, soy como una marioneta en manos de un destino impropio. La gente a mi alrededor no cambia todo sigue igual, de vez en cuando me encuentro con Sasuke nos decimos todo con nuestra piel fría y llena de nuevas heridas cada día, me entere que Kakashi estaba grave y lo visite nos pedimos perdón pero después vino el adiós a su lado ya no puedo estar. Mi cabeza esta hecha añicos los dolores aumentan y los extraños sueños resurgen, me veo a mi misma en una guerra, todo el mundo muere frente a mis ojos, Naruto grita mi nombre como loco…que rayos me pasa.

Tan cerca de Sakura pero al mismo tiempo tan lejos se encuentra un hombre de cabellera negra, quien ve la vida de la pelirrosa cambiar a cada instante, el teme que lo odie o que muera sin poder llegar a decirle lo que siente.

-¿Hasta cuando piensas seguir con esto?- le pregunta su extraño amigo, él mas que nadie quisiera poder responder esa pregunta, pero la verdad es que no lo sabe; todo se complico nunca preciso que ese botón de cerezo se enamorara antes de tiempo, intento hacerle ver que nadie la merecía que todos la traicionarían incluso le ayudo a odiarlos pero después ese chico que manejaba la tinta apareció y sano un mascullado corazón, él lo mato se deshizo de ese tal Sai para él tener una mínima oportunidad de entrar en la vida de Sakura, no obstante ella no lo dejara, pobre chica ahora se odia mas a si misma que al miserable mundo. –Soy un cobarde- son las únicas palabras que salen de su boca, y es que lo sabe, todo este desastre tiene dos soluciones pero ninguna de ellas le conviene, si llegara a tomar una decisión esta seguro que la perdería para siempre ella nunca lo perdonaría. –Tarde o temprano todo tiene un final, y el de esta historia esta cerca- le dice su compañero antes de salir y dejarlo apreciar la belleza de su cerezo; ella luce tan linda tan pura y resplandeciente, parece un ángel dormido pero por dentro sabrá Kami como este.

Se acerca a ella desenreda su pelo con sus manos, acaricia su rostro acerca sus labios a la pequeña boca rosada y prueba un agridulce sabor, recorre su delicada figura con la yema de sus dedos le saca su vestido rojo de un movimiento y la contempla para después como noches anteriores hacerla suya y de nadie mas.

Ayer mis sueños han sido diferentes, esta vez hice el amor; sus manos me acariciaron toda, su boca beso cada parte de mi, el mordía y saboreaba mis pechos mis labios mi intimidad por igual, mientras yo deslizaba mis cansadas manos por su abdomen y pecho, lo bese devorándolo respirando un embriagador aroma nuevamente con placer, ayer mi sueño parecía ser tan real admire el amor otra vez, no se cuanto tiempo dure dormida pero fue una jornada larga la que viví, juntos reinventamos la palabra pasión hasta que me desvanecí en sus fuertes brazos donde me sentí protegida, la felicidad parecía tan palpable para mi, deseo tanto que se haga realidad que el día de hoy quiero dormir y ya nunca despertar, solo espero que esta vez logre ver su rostro y no solo ese par de ojos bicolores que asemejan un nuevo universo en tonos rojos y un gris violáceo.

-Hoy es el día- la voz segura de un pelinegro se hace escuchar, se mira al espejo donde contempla su reflejo se ve un rostro casi desgarrado de la parte derecha cicatrizado con pequeños surcos que parecen arrugas, su parte izquierda es perfecta y luce tersa haciendo que el rinnegan se vea esplendoroso a comparación del sharingan.

-No se si después de todo me amaras o me odiaras, pero si de algo estoy seguro es que antes de ti yo no era nadie, todo cambio para mi cuando en medio de la guerra tu sonrisa se interpuso en mi camino, en el instante en que te vi note que te parecías tanto a mi motivo para luchar pero también vi que estabas dispuesta a morir por ellos por esos chicos que te dejaban entrar en un campo donde lo único que existía era el olor de la sangre, es por eso que te lleve conmigo que desaparecimos juntos de aquel sitio sin dejar rastro, pelee por ti y lo seguiría haciendo si tu me lo pidieras- el pelinegro pega a su pecho el cuerpo de una pelirrosa que desde hace seis meses se encontraba hundida en un sueño creado por él precursor de una guerra y enemigo numero uno de la alianza y Naruto, era él: Obito Uchiha.

Desperté con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y algo de mareo, estaba en un lugar diferente tenia miedo intente moverme pero unos fuertes brazos me lo impedían entonces es que respire el mismo aroma que me embriago la noche anterior, cuando lo vi a los ojos descubrí que era él el hombre de mi sueño pero como era posible aquello, acaso todo se hizo realidad o nada de lo que viví lo era, estaba tan confundida e intente hablar pero entonces su voz lo cambio todo para mi –Te amo- una simple frase junto con sus labios me envolvieron en un mundo nuevo.

Obito se encontraba mirando con atención a Sakura que iba y venia de un lado a otro de la habitación, después de todo, le había contado ya toda la verdad y solo le quedaba esperar la decisión de la pelirrosa, en el fondo de su corazón tenia un miedo enorme pues no sabia si ella elegiría irse o quedarse a su lado, cuando estaba a punto de morir de desesperación escucho por primera vez la tranquila voz de Sakura que lo miraba a los ojos mientras un par de lagrimas salían.

-Ya he tomado una decisión y esa es…-

Opiniones/Felicitaciones/Amenazas/Disgustos/ etc. etc./ en un R por favor

GIZETLEO: Espero y tus enredos hayan acabado o por lo menos no haberte confundido mas jaa….Gracias por tus comentarios… Hasta pronto

Nathix.G : Gracias por cada uno de tus R… espero y el final no te haya desilusionado …Cuídate y hasta pronto


End file.
